Bratz:Halloween Party
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: It's halloween in Stilesville and the Bratz have a party planned. But when they start to see bruises on the new girl's arm, they are anxious to know what's up. Will they fine out? Read to find out. Hope you like it!
1. A Secret

**Bratz: Halloween Party**

Chapter 1: A Secret

"Okay," Cloe said getting her book out of her locker. "We need cups and halloween music." It was one of those boring Mondays at Stiles High, or as some students called it, Moaning Monday, because most of the students moaned and groaned because they were tired. "I'm sleepy," Yasmin said. "I almost went to sleep in Mr. Del Rio's class today." "After you had to spit out your gum." Cloe said. "Yeah, he made me spit out my last piece." Yasmin said. "Ha ha." Jade said. "Shut up." Yasmin said. "Let's go," Sasha said. "I acually want to get to history class."

"And that ends the lecture on the Civil War." the teacher said in the History class. Almost all of the students were asleep. "Alright class," the teacher said. "Until lunch, you can have free time to socialize with your friends." "Thank God." Cloe said. "What was that blonde?" the teacher asked teasing Cloe. "Nothing ma'am." Cloe said flashing a smile. The class snickered. "Free time." the teacher said. "Hey guys," Dana said. "I was thinking, maybe we should invite the new girl to the party." Dana pointed to the new girl who was sitting all by herself. He name was Miranda and she was very shy. "Stop pointing." Jade said pushing Dana's hand down onto the table. "Well," Dana said. "We should be polite." "I know," Cloe said. "But for all we know, she could be some crazy axe murder or a person that kills off teens for no reason, or or-" "Calm down Angel," Jade said. "I'm sure she's nice, let's talk to her." "Fine." Cloe said. The girls got up and went over to Miranda. "Hi." Yasmin greeted. Miranda looked up and said, "Oh hi." "So," Yasmin said. "What's your name?" "Miranda." the girl answered. "Well, hi," Yasmin said. "I'm Yasmin, that's Cloe, Dana, Fianna, Meygan, Nevra, Jade, and Sasha." The rest of the gang waved. "It's nice to meet you guys." Miranda said smiling. "Hey," Dana said. "We were wondering, do you want to come to Jade's Super Scary Halloween party?" Miranda's smile changed to a frown. "I don't think I can." she said. "Why not," Cloe said. "Jade's halloween parties are so much fun, and very scary." "Yeah," Jade said. "Last year, my dad scared us to death." "No, you don't understand." Miranda said. "Come on, it will be so much fun." Yasmin said. "No," Miranda said. "My parents want me to stay inside, they don't want me to be out around people." "They let you out to school don't you?" Fianna pointed out. "Yeah," Miranda said. "I just can't come, sorry." Just when Yasmin was about to say something, she noticed a big bruise on Miranda's arm. "Okay," she said. "We'll tell you all about it." Miranda nodded okay and then the girls went back to their table. "Yasmin," Nevra said. "What was that for?" "Did anyone else notice that bruise on her arm?" asked Yasmin. "I noticed it too," Cloe said. "I just didn't say anything. "I wonder what's up." Sasha said. "So do I." Meygan said. "Time for lunch." the teacher said. The class went to lunch. After lunch, the Bratz finished their day.

"Time to find out some answers." Dana said after school that day. The Bratz were standing outside of Stiles High's entrance. "We don't know where she lives though." Nevra said. "Well let's ask her." Sasha said pointing to Miranda. "You and Dana have pointing problems." Cloe said pushing Sasha's hand down. The girls walked over to Miranda. "Hey Miranda," Jade said. "We were wondering if we could come over to your house and we could all work on homework together." Miranda looked up. "Okay." she said not so sure. She tried flashing a smile. "Later." Dana said walking to her car. The boys came out and Cameron said, "Hello girls with the passion for fashion." Cloe hugged him. Cloe and Cameron had gotten back together again and Jade started going back out with Koby. Yasmin and Eitan were back together and so were Sasha and Dylan. "You and Eitan have an off-and-on relationship." Sasha said. "I know." Eitan said. "Later Miranda." Cloe said. "Bye." Miranda said. The Bratz went to their houses.

"We're here." Sasha said. The girls had pulled up and Miranda's house. Dana was right behind them in her car with Meygan, Nevra, and Fianna. When they approached the door, they heard screams and shouts that sounded like Miranda. "Listen." Yasmin said. The girls leaned up against the door. "Now shut up Miranda." someone said. "Ring the doorbell." Sasha said to Cloe. Cloe rang the doorbell. "Just stand here." Yasmin said. The girls put on smiles. A man answered the door. "Hi," Jade said trying to be super cheery. "Is Miranda home?" "Yes she is," he said. "Come on in." The Bratz walked in. "She's up in her room." he added. "Thank you sir." the girls said. They walked up the stairs until they got to her room. Fianna knocked and told Miranda who they were. She opened the door and said come in. Yasmin noticed that Miranda had been crying and she had another bruise on her arm. Dana closed the door and Yasmin said, "Umm, Miranda, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?" Miranda had a guilty look across her face. "Umm," she began. "I fell, on totally hard cement." "Oh." Sasha said knowing that she was lying. "Maybe you guys should leave," Miranda said. "I have, family coming and you just have to go." "But-" Yasmin said. "You just have to leave." Miranda interrupted. The girls went downstairs and left. They went to the Bratz Pad.

"What was wrong with her?" Cloe asked. The girls were sitting in the Bratz Pad. They were done with homework and were just sitting there, talking. "I don't know," Meygan answered. "But something's totally up, I mean, we heard the screams and shouts and her mother telling her to shut up." "She's right." Fianna said. "Let's keep a list of what we know." Nevra suggested. "Great idea." Jade said. Dana pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Okay," Sasha said. "We already know the she had bruises on her arm." "Oh," Yasmin added. "And we heard screams and shouts coming from her." "And we heard her mother tell her to shut up." Fianna said. Dana wrote down what they had so far. "That's it?" she asked. "Yes." Yasmin answered. "Maybe we should see if we can get some answers." Fianna said. "We can't just go up to people and ask them questions like that." Sasha said. "Duh," Meygan said. "Maybe we should throw hints." "Or maybe we should sneak around her house tonight." Jade said. "We could do that," Jade said. "It's girls night at Cloe's mansion tonight." "And we can tell my parents that we're going to the Limelight dance club." Cloe said. "Brilliant idea," Sasha said. "I hope it works though." "It totally will." Cloe said. The Bratz finished their talking.

Chapter 1 done!!!! I hope you like this. Read and Review.


	2. Findin' Some Answers

Chapter 2: Findin' Some Answers

"Okay," Cloe said. "Let's do this." The girls were all in Cloe's huge room that night. "What will we do?" Fianna asked munching on some Cheetos. "What else," Cloe said. "Use our super boots and fly up to the window." Cloe said. She pulled a pair of black boots from her walk in closet. "Rockin'." Sasha said. "Who'll do it?" Dana asked. "I wanna do it." Yasmin said. "Okay," Meygan said. "That answered your question. "This feels wrong." Nevra said. "Look, do you want to sit here and go over stuff like what's wrong, or do you wanna find some answers?" Dana asked. Nevra thought. "Queen B!" Dana screamed. "Okay," Nevra said. "We'll get some answers." "Thank you." Nevra said. The girls went downstairs. Yasmin had on the boots. "Mom," Cloe said grabbing her car keys. "Mind if we go to the Limelight?" "No sweeties," her mom said looking up. "Be back by midnight." "Yes Mrs. Smith." the girls said. "Yes mom." Cloe said. The girls piled into Cloe and Dana's cars and drove off.

"I'll park here." Cloe said parking around the corner from Miranda's house. Dana parked right behind her. "Let's go." Dana whispered. The girls got out and walked down to Miranda's house. Once beside her house, Yasmin tapped the heals of the boots together. She began to float up in the air. She flew up to Miranda's window. "Shut up Miranda." Miranda's mother said. She began to beat Miranda with a belt. Her father then came in and burned her with an iron. Her mother hit her more and her father burned her more. Yasmin couldn't watch anymore so she came back down. "Back to the cars." she said heading the way. The others followed. "What did you see?" Dana asked leaning up against Cloe's car. "Her mom told her to shut up and she hit her with a belt, and her father burned her with an iron." Yasmin answered. "Oh my gosh." Fianna said. "Back to Cloe's, now." Nevra said. The girls got into the cars and went back to Cloe's house.

"Back so soon." Cloe's mother said when she got in the house. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "I forgot, they were having that concert there tonight." "Oh." her mom said. The girls quickly hurried up to Cloe's room. "Write down what we just saw." Sasha said to Fianna. Fianna did as she was told. "On Monday, we'll try and get more answers." Yasmin said. "In the meantime," Cloe began. "Let's plan out halloween party." Nevra pulled out her notebook. "What's that for?" Jade asked. "The party plan." Nevra said. "Queen B is so organized." Meygan said. "Okay," Cloe said. "What do we have so far?" "We have," Nevra began. "The location, time, day, food, music, party favors, and the banner." "Food as in?" Cloe asked. "Food as in, pizza, stuff like that." Nevra answered. "We need sweets too." Jade said. Nevra added that to the list of stuff to get. "And halloween music." Fianna added. "Don't forget halloween cups, plates, and napkins." Sasha said. Nevra was witing like mad. "Is that it?" she asked. "Don't know." Meygan answered. "Let's go to sleep." Cloe said. The girls went to sleep.

"Now I know why they call it Moaning Monday." Sasha said Monday morning. Saturday and Sunday had went by super fast so it was Moaning Monday again. "I'm sleepy." Jade said. "Well," Cloe said. "Mrs. Reyes' class isn't boring." "It's history," Yasmin said. "Of course not." "Let's go," Sasha said. "Maybe we can sit near Miranda." The girls hurried off to their history class.

"I'm sleepy." Dana whined. "Me too." Cloe agreed. "Settle down class." Mrs. Reyes said. The class settled down in seats. "My head hurts." Fianna whispered. "Look at Miranda's arms." Yasmin whispered. The girls looked at Miranda. She looked like she hadn't slept at all and her arms were all bruised up. "I think it's child abuse." Cloe whispered. The girls nodded. "Today, I'll be assigning history groups for the project." Mrs. Reyes announced. The class started looking at their friends. "Okay," she said. "I want all eight of the Bratz together." "Yes." Cloe whispered. "Cool." Sasha whispered back. "I'll put you with them Miranda." Mrs. Reyes said. "Okay." Miranda said. She went over to the Bratz. "Here she comes." Dana whispered. After Mrs. Reyes assigned the groups and told when it was due, it was free time. "So what should we do our project on?" Sasha asked. "I don't know," Cloe said. "Maybe the history of magazines." "No Angel face," Dana said to Cloe. "Maybe one of the wars." "Hey," Yasmin said. "That's not a bad idea." "We have to do lots of research though." Fianna added. "Depending on which war." Cloe said. "So which war?" Jade asked. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "We can't do the Spanish-American war because that one is to short, it was only four months." Nevra wrote down the list of war choices for their project. "Okay," she said. "What about World War I and II?" "We could do that," Sasha said. "But we'd have to start tonight." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "But we'd get a totally awesome grade, plus extra credit because we did two wars." "We only have to do one?" Meygan asked. "Yeah." Sasha answered. "We need the extra credit, even though we already make cool grades." Jade said. "What do you think Miranda?" Cloe asked. No answer. The girls looked over at Miranda. She had her head down, she was sleeping. "Miranda." Dana said. Miranda awoke and said, "Oh, sorry, now what?" Dana rolled her eyes, along with Yasmin, Sasha, and Meygan. "Mrs. Reyes." Cloe called putting her hand up. Mrs. Reyes came over to the girls. "Yes girls?" she asked. Cloe whispered what she had to tell her in her ear. "Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "I'll talk to her." "Thanks Mrs. Reyes." the Bratz said together. The teacher walked over to another group and Jade said, "We gotta go to the office today." "I know," Sasha said. "I don't feel like it." "You gotta," Yasmin said. "The deadline is Friday." "We need to finish halloween party shopping," Jade said. "The party is in the gym next Saturday night." "I know," Sasha said. "We gotta juggle too much." "We can still pull it off," Dana said. "All we need to do is, start working tonight, tomorrow after school we can finish up our halloween shopping then go to Yasmin's to work on our project." "Hello," Sasha said realizing that the class was lining up for lunch. "Magazine." The girls lined up, but Mrs. Reyes pulled Miranda to the side. "Go to lunch class." Mrs. Reyes said. The class went down to the cafeteria. After that, they went to their last two classes.

"Let's ask her." Sasha said. The girls were standing outside of Stiles High. "Miranda," Yasmin said as Miranda looked up. "What's wrong with you, you fall asleep in class, you have a bunch a brusies, what's up?" "Maybe it's none of your business," Miranda snapped. "You should just mind your own." "And maybe we're just trying to help." Yasmin said getting angry. "Yeah," Sasha said. "So let us-" "I don't need your pathetic help," Miranda snapped. "What goes on in my house is my business." "Okay," Dana snapped. "You hear that guys, she doesn't want our help, so let's just let her continue to get beat for no reason by her parents." Miranda looked as though she was about to cry. "Fine then Miranda." Jade snapped. "Let's go tell Mrs. Reyes that she can do a project by herself." Meygan said rolling her eyes. The girls walked back into Stiles High.

"Girls," Mrs. Reyes said. "I tried, she didn't want to talk to me either." The girls were standing in the Faculty Lounge with Mrs. Reyes. "But Mrs. Reyes," Cloe said. "All she did was snap at us." "I can't just take her out of your group." Mrs. Reyes said handing each of the girls a soda. "She doesn't want us to work with her, or help her, or anything. " Jade said. "We need to do something." Yasmin said in her Spanish accent. "I've never heard that accent." Mrs. Reyes said. "It only comes if you talk to her for a while." Dana said. "Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "Look, I'll try again, if it doesn't work, I'll take her out, deal?" "Deal." the girls said. "See you tomorrow." Mrs. Reyes said. The girls left and went home.

Chapter 2 is done. Read and Review. Hope you like. NO FLAMES!!!!


	3. Halloween Shopping

Chapter 3: Halloween Shopping

"It's Shopping Saturday." Cloe said. It was Saturday and the girls with The Passion For Fashion were going shopping for halloween costumes and stuff. "Let's get ready to rock." Sasha said. "Do we have a shopping list?" Meygan asked. "Taken care of." Nevra said pulling out a piece of paper. "She is so organized," Yasmin said. "We should call Nevra the Organizer." "No you shouldn't," Nevra said. "I'm Queen B, that's what I'm sticking with." "Okay miss thing." Sasha said. "Let's go." Jade said. The girls left Yasmin's house.

"I know what we can be." Jade said. The girls were in Thrills with Frills now. "What?" Fianna asked. "We could be the Pussycat Dolls." Jade answered. "Problem with that," Meygan said. "There's eight of us and only six of them." "Try again." Cloe said. "Okay," Jade said. "We could be, I got it, we could be, genies." "Not a bad idea," Cloe said. "But where will we get genie costumes from." "Leave that to me." Jade said. "You're gonna make them, by next Saturday?" Meygan asked. "I can do it." Jade said. "What about our project," Dana asked. "It's due on Monday." "Then we just have to work extra hard." Yasmin said. "Hello," Sasha said. "We are covering two wars, World War I and World War II." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Me, Dana, Meygan, and Cloe can cover World War I, you guys cover World War II, then we meet and put them together." "We're not even close to being done." Cloe said. "We gotta work, tonight and tomorrow." Yasmin said. "And then we can all meet at Yasmin's house Wednesday morning before school and put it together on our big poster board." Dana added. "This is brilliant." Sasha said. The girls finished their shopping and went back to Yasmin's house.

"Okay," Sasha said. "We'll work on World War II at my house." "And we'll work here." Yasmin said. The girls were standing in Yasmin's driveway. "Later." Sasha said. Sasha, Nevra, Fianna, and Jade got into Sasha's car and sped off down the street. "Let's get to work." Dana said. The girls ran into Yasmin's house and went straight up to her room. "I'll look for pictures on the internet." Yasmin said putting her laptop on her bed and turning it on. "And I'll write the report part on my laptop." Meygan said. "I'll help Yasmin." Cloe said. The girls worked and worked and worked. After five and a half long hours, they were finally done. "I'm glad that's done." Cloe said brushing her hair away from her face. The phone rang. "I got it." Yasmin said picking it up. "Hello." she answered. "Hey Pretty Princess," said Nevra. "It's Queen B." "Hey girl," Yasmin said. "Guess what, we're done." "So are we." Nevra said. "Come over to we can put them together." Yasmin said. "Okay," Nevra said. "See ya in five." "Peace." Yasmin said hanging up. "Who was that?" Dana asked. "Queen B," Yasmin answered. "They're done too." "Cool." Cloe said. "People," Meygan said. "What should we do with it?" "We can sit the project in my closet." Yasmin answered. "Will it fit?" Dana asked. "Find out for yourself." Yasmin said. She opened the closet door up. "Follow me." Yasmin said. Dana, Cloe, and Meygan got off of the bed and followed Yasmin. When they walked into her closet, they were amazed. "This is a whole other room." Dana said. "How many pairs of shoes do you have?" Meygan asked. "Forget that," Cloe said. "When did you get this?" "Last year," Yasmin said. "I had so many pairs of shoes and stuff so they had to expand my closet." "This is amazing." Dana said. The doorbell rang. "Let's hit it." Yasmin said. They turned off the light in the closet and closed the door. They went downstairs and Yasmin opened the door. The girls were standing there. "Come on in." Yasmin said. Sasha came in and put her keys down. "Hey Pretty Princess," Fianna said. "You got people movin' in across the street." "I do," Yasmin said looking out the window. "I didn't notice." "What are you girls doing?" Yasmin's mom asked. "Nothing," Yasmin said. "We have neighbors moving in across the street." "I know," her mom said smiling. "I'm going to take them a plate of cookies." "Mommy," Yasmin said. "I need cookies." "Let me finish," her mom said. "I have another plate in the kitchen for you guys." "Thanks." the girls said. Yasmin went into the kitchen. Her dad was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Hi dad." Yasmin greeted. Her dad looked up. "Hey hon." he greeted. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you have to go to work today?" Yasmin asked. "No," her dad answered. "But your mom is so-" "Cheery." Yasmin finished. "Yeah," her dad said. "What's up with her?" "No clue," Yasmin said getting the plate of cookies. "She just went over to the new neighbors house though, with cookies." "And she's been really moody." her dad added. "Hey dad," Yasmin said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was pregnant." Her dad practically choked on his coffee. "Sorry." Yasmin said. "I don't think so," her dad said. "But she has been throwing up a lot." "You would tell me that just when I'm about to eat cookies." Yasmin said. "Go and join your friends sweetie." her dad said. "Bye daddy." Yasmin said giving him another kiss on the cheek. Her and the girls changed into their bikinis and went out to the pool.

"I just told him, straight up, you're a lousy kisser." Dana said. The Bratz were sitting outside, by Yasmin's pool, on the lounge chairs. They were talking about guys and putting them into two categories, Good Kissers and Lousy Kissers. "You told Bryce that to his face." Nevra said. "Girl, I had to," Dana said taking a sip of water. "I couldn't take it anymore." "I know another good kisser," Jade said. "Cameron." "He sure is." Cloe said. She began to think about his soft lips. "Flip back to normal Angel." Sasha said. Nevra wrote down Bryce under Lousy Kissers and Cameron under Good Kissers. Yasmin's laptop made a noise. "I have an IM." she said picking it up and opening it up. It was an IM from Kumi, her penpal that was all the way from Japan. "I'll tell you who else is a good kisser," Fianna said. "J.C." Nevra wrote that down. J.C. was Fianna's boyfriend. He didn't mind the fact that she went to Brazil every year. Yasmin signed off and closed her laptop. "What were you doing?" Sasha asked. "IMing Kumi," Yasmin answered. "My friend from Japan." "Is she ever gonna come to America?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Meygan said. "We wanna meet her too." "I don't know," Yasmin said. "I'll ask her the next time me IM eachother." "What's Japan like?" Sasha asked. "Don't know." Yasmin said. "How long have you been talking to her?" Fianna asked. "3 months." Yasmin answered. "Come in girls." Yasmin's mom shouted. The girls got up and started walking back inside. After they saw the neighbors, they went upstairs and changed. They came back down and met the neighbors. The rest of the girls left after that. "Yasmin," her mom said. "Why don't you go and get your laptop and show it to the neighbors." "Mom," Yasmin said. "I don't feel like going up the stairs." "Yasmin." her mother snapped. "Okay," Yasmin said a little startled. "I'll get it." She went upstairs and returned with her laptop. "Here." she said handing it to her mom. She sat back down on the floor.

"May I be excused to the phone or my cell or my laptop?" Yasmin asked at dinner. "No," her mom said. "You will stay here and participate in the conversation, have manners." Yasmin rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "She's fifteen and needs some space," her dad said. "You can be excused sweetie." "Thank you daddy." Yasmin said. She went out of the kitchen and up to her room. After being on the internet for three hours, she finally went to bed.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Read and Review.


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

"I wanna go home right now." Sasha said that Monday morning. Sunday had gone by super fast so it was Moaning Monday again. The girls were standing around Jade's locker. "Hey Kool Kat," Yasmin said. "Me, Angel, Sugar Shoes, and Funky Fashion Monkey will catch up with ya in Mrs. Reyes' class, k?" "Peace out girls." Jade said. "Bye." Yasmin said. The girls went to their classes.

"Oh my gosh," Jade exclaimed in history class. "Guess what." The girls were in history class now. But, Mrs. Reyes wasn't in there so the students were just sitting there talking. "What Jade?" Fianna asked. "My manager just called," Jade said. "He said I'm up for another Grammy and my first American Music Award." "That's amazing Jade." Meygan said. The girls gave Jade a big hug. Mrs. Reyes came in and didn't look happy. She looked sad. "What's wrong Mrs. Reyes?" Dana asked. "Class," Mrs. Reyes said sadly. "We're skipping class today and going out to look." "For what?" Yasmin asked fearing the worst. "Miranda's been kidnapped," Mrs. Reyes said as the class gasped. "The whole school's gonna look for her, all off of campus, everywhere." The Bratz exchanged classes with eachother. "Bratz," Mrs. Reyes said. "You guys go ahead and look in the woods, stay together." She handed them flashlights. "Let's rock Bratz." Sasha said. The girls went outside and to the woods behind the school.

"What if she ran away," Cloe said. "It was our fault, we made Mrs. Reyes kick her out of the group, it's totally our fault, oh my gosh, I'm gonna feel-" "Shut it Cloe," Sasha said. "And it's not out fault, and she probably didn't run away, she probably really was kidnapped." "Yeah Angel," Nevra said. "It's quite common in big cities like Stilesville." "But guys." Cloe said. "Calm down Drama Mama," Jade said. "We'll find her, I hope." The girls searched and searched. After a while, Mrs. Reyes called them in for lunch break. "Did you find anything?" Mrs. Reyes asked. "No," Cloe answered as everyone sat down at the picnic tables. "We found nothing." "How could someone just up and disappear like that?" Jade wondered aloud. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "Wait, I have an idea, why don't we just ask her parents where she is." "They already did that," a girl named Gina said. "Her parents wouldn't tell them anything." "Because," Yasmin said. "They don't want you to know the truth." "Which is?" a girl named Amanda asked. "She's being abused," Yasmin said as everyone gasped. "We saw it." "That would explain the brusies and her being worried about everything." another girl named Lisa said. "Exactly." Dana said. "But what makes you guys think that they know where she is?" asked the other girl named Hannah. "Because," Fianna said. "Child abusers do that." "Mrs. Reyes," Cloe said. "We gotta get on the buses and go to her house." Mrs. Reyes got the buses ready and everyone got on the buses and went to Miranda's house.


	5. Not Going Down Without A Fight

Chapter 5: Not Going Down Without A Fight

"We're here." Cloe announced. Everyone got off of the buses at Miranda's house. The police were right behind them. The Bratz walked over to the door and pounded it as hard at they could. Miranda's parents opened up and then backed away because they saw everyone. "Where is she?!" Meygan shouted. "Miranda ran away." her mother said raising her voice. The Bratz could tell that she was lying. "Power up girls!" Meygan shouted. The Bratz disappeared into a lot of light. They came back down as the Bratz Fashion Pixies. "Where is she?" Cloe asked again. "Not tellin' you." Miranda's father said. "Cat Blast." Jade shouted blasting a ball of power at Miranda's parents. The girls flew into the house. Miranda's dad grabbed Meygan's leg. "Fire Ball." she shouted blasting power at him. The girls flew over to the basement door until all of a sudden, a ball of power hit them. They all screamed and hit the floor. "You're never gonna get away with this." Cloe said. Miranda's dad came up to her and blasted her. Cloe fell to the floor again. "Angel." Yasmin said. She got up and said, "Power Blast." She blasted him. He pulled out a gun and so did her mother. "Oh my gosh." Sasha said. "You girls are going down." he said. "Freeze, police." the police shouted. Miranda's parents dropped their guns and the police arrested them. The Bratz changed back to normal. They opened the basement door and went down. They returned with Miranda, who could barely walk because she had a twisted ankle. Mrs. Reyes put a cast on Miranda's ankle. "You can do that Mrs. Reyes?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," Mrs. Reyes answered. "I took classes online but decided I wanted to be a teacher." "I'm so sorry guys," Miranda said. "But I couldn't tell anyone, I'm sorry, I totally understand if you don't wanna be my friend ever again." "What are you talkin' about sista," Nevra said. "Your a Bratz girl, us Bratz, we stick together, forever." Miranda hugged the girls. "Thank you so much." she said. "And another good thing," Mrs. Reyes said. "You can stay with me Miranda, I'm gonna adopt you acually." "Thank you Mrs. Reyes." Miranda said hugging her. "No problem sweetie." she said returning the hug. Everyone returned to Stiles High.

"Mrs. Reyes," Jade said at the end of the day. "Are you coming to the Halloween party on Saturday?" "No sweetheart," Mrs. Reyes answered. "Miranda is coming though." "Awww man." the Bratz said. "What?" Mrs. Reyes asked. "Well," Fianna said. "We made you this totally awesome genie costume, so you could be a genie like us." Mrs. Reyes' eyes lit up. "You girls are so sweet," she said hugging them. "I'll come, and I'll be sure to wear the costume." "Try it on first." Jade said giving it to her. Mrs. Reyes went to the bathroom and changed. She returned with the costume on. "It's the perfect size," Jade said. "That's so cool." "I like it Jade." Mrs. Reyes said. She hugged her. Mrs. Reyes went to the bathroom and came back. "I'm gonna keep this forever." she said. "We'll see ya later." Meygan said. "Bye girls." Mrs. Reyes said. The girls left and went home.

Chaper 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you like it. Read and Review. NO FLAMES!


	6. Time To Rock Halloween

Chapter 6: Time To Rock Halloween

"Hurry up Jade," Cloe shouted. "We're still gotta pick up Mrs. Reyes and Miranda in the limo." The girls were at Jade's house, standing around in their genie costumes made by Jade. Jade had even put tags in the cosutmes. The tags said, J-Girl. Jade appeared downstairs with her costume on. "Let's hit the road." Meygan said heading toward the door. The girls got into the limo and went to Mrs. Reyes' house.

"Be right back Travis." the Bratz said to their limo driver. "Okay girls." he said. Nevra rang the doorbell. Miranda opened it and said, "This is so cool Jade." "She's J-Girl," Yasmin said. "At least that's what Dylan calls her." "I can't believe you answer to that." Fianna said following Miranda into the house. "It's better than you guys calling me Janel Parrish." Jade said. "Well," Meygan said. "You guys look alike." "Who?" Jade asked. "You and Janel." Sasha answered. "I was about to say." Jade said. Mrs. Reyes came downstairs with her genie costume on. "Now that's what I call bratitude." Fianna said. "You girls really like it?" Mrs. Reyes asked. "Yes ma'am." the girls answered. "Then let's go." she said. The girls got into the limo and drove off.

"This party rocks." Yasmin said. The girls were standing over by the stage, watching Jade perform with Janel Parrish, who she had met at an interview. "Thank you guys." Jade said as she and Janel took a bow. They got off of the stage and Cloe said, "Look, here they come." "Guys," Jade said. "I'd like you to meet the cast of Bratz:The Movie, Janel Parrish, Natalia Ramos, Logan Browning, and Skyler Shaye." "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "It's so cool to finally meet the girls who played us on the big screen." "It's nice to meet you guys too," Janel said. "Jade told us a lot about you, do you really call her Janel Parrish sometimes?" "Yeah," Meygan answered. "It's J-Girl now." The real Bratz and the on-screen Bratz laughed. Skyler noticed Cloe's soccer ball charm on her bracelet and said, "You like soccer too?" "Yeah," Cloe answered. "I'm on the team, and so it Dana." "Cool," Skyler said. "Let's talk girl." "Let's." Cloe and Dana said together. They went over to the table with Skyler. "Natalia," Yasmin said. "Do you like to sing too?" "Yeah girl," Natalia answered. "You?" "I love performing, not by myself though." "Let's talk." Natalia said. Yasmin and Fianna followed Natalia to a table. "Hey Logan," Sasha said. "Music or Cheerleading?" "Both sista," Logan answered. "I love to cheer and I live for music, come with me." Sasha and Meygan followed Logan to a table. "Well Janel," Jade said. "It's just you, me, and Nevra." "Come on girls." Janel said. They went over to a table and started talking. They talked and talked.

"I can't believe you met the Bratz cast." Cloe said that night after the party. They were back at Jade's house for their sleepover. "Yeah," Jade said. "I wanted to surprise you." "You rock Jade," Yasmin said. "I mean, J-Girl." "Don't do that," Jade said. "I only need Dylan to call me that." The girls laughed and went upstairs. After a while, they went to sleep.

**The**

**End**

Chapter 6 done. Hope you like it. Read and Review.


End file.
